jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Raymond
Eric Raymond is Jerrica Benton's rival, the manager to the Misfits, and the central villain in Jem. Personality Eric is portrayed as a shrewd business man who is in the music industry purely for the financial gain. He formerly worked for Emmet Benton, Jerrica and Kimber's father and the founder of Starlight Music, but following Emmet's death in the pilot episode, Eric wanted to gain full control of the company. He constantly tries to outsmart Jerrica, but always underestimates her abilities. As a result, his plans generally backfire. Eric has proven to be quite ruthless at times in his bid to defeat his rivals, going as far as burning Jerrica's late mother's recordings, which earned him a slap in the face from Jerrica as a consequence. Eric is also easily stressed, increasingly more so with each consecutive failure. He's also not above violence, having once slapped Jerrica, only to be punched by Rio in return. In the episode, "The Day The Music Died", when Jerrica came back, the Starlight Girls were deliberately tormenting Pizzazz and Eric. When Eric offered to buy Starlight Music from Pizzazz, Ba Nee called him "Uncle Eric", asking him if he'll take them to the circus, and blowing orange bubble gum in his face. Eric withdraws his offer. As Pizzazz left, so did Eric, panicking over his newfound fear of the Starlight Girls. Appearance Eric typically wears a gray suit with a red tie, fitting his business man image. His hairstyle has two cowlicks that resemble devil horns, alluding to his villainous nature. Background Eric Raymond was formerly Emmet Benton's main assistant until his death, where he then became the CEO of Starlight Music, sharing the company with Jerrica. But wasn't going to share his half he was planning to make it the most biggest company in the whole entire country. Disliking her and her approach to music, he brought in his own band, the Misfits, preferring their edgier sound and style. He managed them under the label Misfits Music, later renamed Stinger Sound, that was founded and owned by Harvey Gabor, Pizzazz's father, until Eric Raymond purchased it after selling all of his possessions. He wanted the Misfits to cheat so they can become the biggest band in Hollywood. Eric constantly tried various schemes to take down Jem and the Holograms, but each one failed when they were foiled by either Jem or her friends and acquaintances. He eventually submitted and gave the complete rights back to Jerrica. Associates Eric hired a variety of thugs, creeps and other criminally-minded individuals to do his dirty work. These include: *Zipper and his gang to commit crimes. *Techrat, an agoraphobic inventor. Trivia * Eric Raymond is the tuckerized version of Christy Marx's brother, Eric Raymond Marx. * Eric appears in the books, comics, and the show, yet there were no dolls made of him. He shares this trait with Rio. * During the song "Outta My Way", along with Clash and The Misfits, Eric makes a minor appearance. A girl angrily chases Eric after Pizzazz accidentally flicks a crab at her, mistakenly believing that Eric deliberately groped her. * Despite his numerous illegal activies, he has only been placed in jail once. * There is a slight continuity error earlier in the series. He was arrested in "Battle of the Bands ", but told Jerrica that he bailed out towards the end of the episode. In "Starbright, Part 1: Falling Star" he repeated this to Jerrica, as if he hadn't told her before, after she found him in her office in Starlight Music. * Minx developed a brief liking to Eric, but she was probably just flirting with him to be promoted. * Surprisingly, Jerrica used to be interested in Eric, and once used him as a way to make Rio jealous after he left for college, only to have Rio storm off. (Seen in a flashback while reading her father's diary) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists